1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to packages housing humanoid or animal-like figures or shaped objects, and more particularly to a package in which the object is first shrunken and then stuffed in a small container.
2. Status of Prior Art
In my above-identified copending patent application, "Test Tube Doll Package" there is disclosed a doll packaged in a test tube, the doll being constituted by a figure such as that of a baby, formed of compressible porous material whose plasticity is such that when the figure is compressed and thereafter released, it recovers its normal shape and size. When compressed, air is expelled therefrom and the figure is in a shrunken state so that it can be stuffed into the test tube which is then sealed by a stopper. To play with the doll, the stopper is removed and the shrunken figure is taken out of the test tube, the figure then inhaling air to recover its normal size and shape.
The present invention resides in a similar package except that the shrunken figure is stuffed into a small container whose form is thematically related to the figure which has a humanoid or animal-like form or that of a shaped object.
Underlying the present invention is the ancient myth of a genie or demon trapped in a bottle. When the finder of the bottle at the urging of the genie trapped therein, unstops the bottle and releases the genie so that it can assume its full scale ghost-like form, the genie then grants whatever it is that the finder wishes.
In my above-identified copending application, "Sound-Producing Soft Toy Missile", the missile is formed by a fabric casing stuffed with a compressible filler. Embedded in this filler is a miniature sound-producing electronic unit powered by a battery through an impact-sensitive switch. When the missile is let fly by a player and is then caught by a catcher, the resultant impact turns the switch on, causing the unit to generate audible sounds which, in effect, celebrate the catch.
In a package in accordance with the invention in which a shrunken figure formed of compressible material is stuffed into a small container whose form is thematically related to the figure, embedded in the figure is a sound-producing unit which when the object is agitated, then generates audible sounds appropriate to the object.